The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balcushlu’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during May 2012. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Petunia cultivars with single-type flowers, unique flower coloration and patterns, and vigorous, mounded-spreading growth habit.
The new Petunia cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is SUPERTUNIA Indigo Charm ‘USTUN29801’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,883, characterized by its dark violet-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, low mounding and outwardly spreading growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is Suncatcher Midnight Blue ‘Balsunmibu’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,415, characterized by its deep violet-blue colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, semi-upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during April 2013 in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since April 2013 in Arroyo Grande, Calif.; and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.